gtafandomcom_sr-20200215-history
First Date (GTA IV)
|location = Mowhawk Ave. Apartment Complex, along Mohawk Avenue in Rotterdam Hill, Broker |fail = Wasted Busted Michelle dies Michelle injured Michelle spooked Michelle's car destroyed |reward = Ability to date Michelle Ability to hang out with Roman Bellic |unlocks = Easy Fare |unlockedby = Three's a Crowd |todo = Take Michelle to the carnival. Go bowling with Michelle. Find an empty lane to play a game in. Go back to Michelle's car. Take Michelle home. }} First Date is a mission in Grand Theft Auto IV which introduces dating, and also gives the player an opportunity to play bowling. Plot and Walkthrough Visiting Michelle Niko will receive a call from Michelle (or to save time, Niko can call her) asking to go on a date. On the way, Roman will probably call to ask for help (triggering the mission Bleed Out). The player can put his phone on sleep mode if he don't want to be interrupted. If the player choose to proceed with the date rather than rescue Roman, the Bleed Out mission will be deferred until later, though a slightly different course of events will transpire. When Niko arrive at Michelle's place, a cutscene tutors the player on dating girlfriends and doing activities with male friends. Niko gets a brief view of Michelle's clean house then the two get into Michelle's car. Driving Michelle ; Take Michelle to the carnival. :Waypoint: Funland, along Oneida Avenue in Firefly Island, Broker Drive to the carnival on Firefly Island by following the GPS route. Careful not to damage Michelle's car too much. Go Bowling ; Go bowling with Michelle. :Waypoint: Memory Lanes, off Shinnecock Avenue in Firefly Island, Broker Michelle notes that the carnival is closed for repairs and is turning into a Las Venturas style theme park, she suggests the two play a few frames of bowling. Go down the walkway and play game of bowling. ; Find an empty lane to play in. Play a full or half match with Michelle. Note that it is not necessary for Niko to win the bowling game, or to even complete it. Michelle will say something different, depending on how the match ends. Driving back to the apartment ; Go back to Michelle's car. :Marker: Merit After the match ends, lead Michelle back to her car. ; Take Michelle home. :Waypoint: Mohawk Avenue Apartment Complex, along Mohawk Avenue in Rotterdam Hill, Broker If the drive home is successful, Michelle says she had a great time and is interested in more dates with Niko. Following completion of the mission, if Niko chooses to ignore Roman's earlier phone call, Niko will receive a second phone call from Roman, which will lead to a variation of the Bleed Out mission. Transcript Video Walkthrough Trivia * Little Jacob, Patrick McReary and Dusty Cowpoke cameo during the introductory sequence of the mission explaining friendships and girlfriends. Little Jacob can be seen eating in front of a Burger Shot and selling arms from the back of his car, Patrick is depicted setting off a car bomb, while Dusty Cowpoke is seen walking out of Perestroika (with a cowboy hat). * In one of Niko's dates with Michelle, she asks Niko what does he work on, which Niko lied about working in "construction". In GoodFellas, Henry Hill answered a similar question with this answer. * The bowling alley marks the border between the neighborhoods of Firefly Island and Beachgate. However, since the carnival is in Firefly, the bowling alley is said to be Firefly as well. * If the player decides to save Roman Bellic in "Bleed Out" prior to this mission, the topic of the conversation between Niko and Michelle in the car will initially focus on why Niko missed his initial appointment with Michelle as well as Roman's dealings. * If the player points any weapon at Michelle's head, she will just crouch but remain happy, however when Niko fires the gun, Michelle flees (but eventually meets with Niko for him to apologize to her). * Michelle runs off screaming if Niko repeatedly damages her car, but if not, she allows Niko to keep the car at the end of the mission. At that moment, Michelle cannot be killed, no matter how hard or much he tries. She will just get up, and keep running away from Niko. Also, if Niko stands still, Michelle will also stand still about half a mile from where Niko is. If Niko runs towards her again, she will also run to try to keep the same distance from Niko. If Niko walks, runs or drives away from her, she will stand still at where she stands at that moment. The only way to get out of the mission, or start over is to wreck her car, like blowing it up, or driving too far into the water. * Michelle will tolerate one or two wanted stars as long as the police aren't shooting at the player. Visiting the restricted area at the airport (4 stars) or trying to cross into Algonquin (6 stars) will cause her to instantly end the date. Michelle will also be scared off if Niko is punched by a pedestrian. * Michelle will ride in other vehicles than her own car, but will be scared if Niko pulls someone out of a car in order to hijack it. * It's possible to play pool and/or darts with Michelle if Niko decides not to play the bowling, but doing so may cause glitches. * If the player wishes to keep the car he arrives in instead of being left with Michelle's Merit, park the vehicle across from the arrow that triggers the mission. Once the mission begins the vehicle will be parked directly behind the Merit and will be available during the mission or once the mission is complete. * This is the earliest moment in the game to unlock the trophy/achievement "Gobble Gobble" by scoring a turkey in bowling against Michelle. * When Jacob is seen eating in front of the Burger Shot in Beechwood City, he is not wearing his usual clothing but the clothing he wears at Roman's wedding and the final storyline mission. This was probably supposed to be Jacob's original outfit. He also wears a similar outfit when he is seen selling weapons in the tutorial video except with a white jacket. * In the cutscene when Packie McReary blows up a car with a bomb, the car's color will change if the mission fails and is replayed repeatedly. * If Niko attacks the mission fails. During the cutscene, Michelle will ask if he has been hanging out with the Hove Beach gangs and is surprised Niko has a temper. Navigation }} pl:First Date ru:First Date (IV) Category:Missions in GTA IV Category:Missions